Magic Enters the World
by Magic star
Summary: small story of magic star's birth


Magic Enters the World  
  
1.1.1 Copyrighted: Magic star Oriliey  
  
1.1.1.1 April 20, 2001  
  
1.1.1.2 All rights reserved  
  
~This for the past, present, future mission. Enjoy peoples!(~  
  
1.1.1.3 Note: Babies probably do not think as soon as they come out of the birth cannal. :s But hey it's just a story!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 T  
  
1.4 he sun had gone to sleep hours ago. The people down on the city streets below the building were making there way home to their families. The heatwave was slowly drifting away. A cool night breeze flu low over the pavement and picked up a single piece of paper. A flier.  
  
The wind blew the flier higher and higher. Over the streets, the cars, the people, the homes and businesses. The wind watched as a dog in a backyard barked at a cat ontop of a fence. The black cat meowed and walked along the fence and jumped down, and hurried away into the night. The wind moved on blowing further away down the streets towards tall skyscrapers and the beach with the crashing waves. A small campfire on the beach clearly seen in the darkness of the night.  
  
It died down, allowing the flier to float down onto the sidewalk. Footsteps. Footsteps could be heard walking down that same sidewalk. Boots. Large ones. Stepped all over it, as people passed. The flier got stuck to one of them and went off with the businessman. As he carried his briefcase off into the night. He walked past a large building and the flier was left behind. The wind picked up again and blew the flier up higher, higher, higher into the sky.  
  
A little human girl sat by the window of the hallway and looked outside. Her hair was an unusual colour. Red with the tips of her hair blue. An orange tattoo under her right eye was clearly seen. Although she was born with it. Strange, how could a child be born with a tattoo? Something caught her eye. A piece of paper flu towards the window. Reaching out, she grabbed it, and looked at it.  
  
Bright colours met her eyes. She saw the pictures of a clown, a lion with a man, a trapeze artist ontop of a large elephant. Big bright letters on the top of the flier caught her eye. She smiled and ran off towards her uncle.  
  
"Uncle Joe! Can we go to the circus?" she asked and crawled up ontop of the man's knee. He was in his 40's. His tanned skin looked even darker that night, as did his hair. He looked at his niece with his one good eye. The other, hidden behind a black eyepatch. He smiled.  
  
"Maybe later Nala. It's to dark now and too late." He said in his Mexican axcent.  
  
"Otay uncle." Nala sat on his knee and continued to look at the filer and the pictures printed on it. "When am I gonna get ma baby sista?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you kiddo, but the doctor said it's going to be a boy."  
  
Nala scrunched up her face. "I don't wanna anotha brotha. I want a sista."  
  
Joe chuckled "Maybe next time." He looked over at his nephews and son. All sitting in the chairs next to him. All asleep. He could hear the soft sounds of there breathing. He looked to his other side and saw his wife also asleep. Her head was gently leaning on his shoulder. He wondered how long this would take. His brother and sister in law had been gone a few hours now. He hoped everything was all right.  
  
The silence was then broken by the sounds of a baby crying. Letting the universe know that it had come. The three boys and Joe's wife quickly awoke.  
  
The door opened and out came a tired looking man. He smiled at his brother and his other family members.  
  
Joe stood up as he placed Nala onto the ground. "Well? How is she?"  
  
"She's fine." Andy's smile got wider. "It's a girl." Nala's face instantly lit up.  
  
"YEY!"  
  
"What do you mean it's a girl?" His brother asked "The Doctor said it was gonna be a boy."  
  
"Yeah well I guess he got it wrong" Andy shrugged.  
  
"If they get a gender of a baby wrong I'd hate to see what else they could get wrong."  
  
Andy laughed and led them in the room. His wife, Samantha was sitting on the bed holding a little bundle in a blue blanket. The nurses finished cleaning up and walked out, letting the family have some privacy. Samantha looked exhausted. She looked up from the baby as Andy came and sat beside his wife.  
  
The rest of the family moved in to get a look. Nala climbed up onto the bed and peered in on her baby sister.  
  
Her sister was so tiny. Her eyes were still closed and she made little whining noises. Her skin was a nice pink in colour and her hair was brown in colour. Also her hair had small hints of red.  
  
"She so pretty" Nala said in awe. Joe and his wife nodded.  
  
Just then something caught Joe's eye. He moved the baby a bit so he could see her left arm. He looked and saw a little five-point star.  
  
"Hey look at this. It's like the strange tattoo Nala has." Andy, Samantha and Joe's wife looked.  
  
"Well with all the strange things that have happened to us nothing suprises me." Samantha sighed and handed the baby to Andy.  
  
Nala looked down at the baby again and watched as she tried to open her eyes. They opened and weren't the eye colours any of them had expected. They were a bright red colour.  
  
"Well that's new." Nala's older brother Thornn said as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
The baby looked up at the faces around here. She had NO idea who they were. They looked so alien to her. It was then her mother caught her attention. She looked at the woman as she smiled at her. The baby just stared back.  
  
'Yes I know you. You do look much better from the outside.' She looked at the other faces again. 'But who the hell are you people?' She then started to cry.  
  
This was the summer 1984 December 4th. The birth of our hero Magic Star Oriliey. 


End file.
